From the Beginning
by dbella1130
Summary: Ana Steele remembers her time as a teenager when she had one companion in her new school: a certain bad boy named Christian Grey. One day, he began to ignore her and gave up his bad boy act. In the present day, she attempts to write a novel, using him as her inspiration. But what happens when their paths cross once more? Will she find out what ended up their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. Please bare with me and this story. The idea has been nagging me in the back of my head, so here it is. Some clarifications: **

**- This is an AU of FSOG. In this story, Ana and Christian are the same age, but we will put them at around 25. His background stays the same. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><em>What most people don't realize is how hard it is to be a teenager. While adults have the usual worries of getting to work on time, not infuriating the boss, and making a steady paycheck, teenagers are faced with a multitude of other problems. Are my clothes hip enough? Will I make to class on time? What if the school bus misses me? Do I have any homework I've forgotten about? What if we have a pop quiz? Will that boy I like notice me? <em>

_And the biggest problem... what if I move to a different school?_

Anastasia Rose Steele looked up from the keyboard of her laptop, her blue eyes scanning the text that ran across the screen. Her idea of a book hadn't received much reception, but she had high hopes when it would be finished. Tucking a brown strand behind her ear, she let out a huff. While she raised her hands multiple times to continue writing, she found herself at a standstill.

_Writers Block..._ She thought.

She stood, making her way to the living room of her apartment, grabbing a small photo album along the way. Numbly, she flipped through the pages, the faint hint of a smile from a copper haired boy staring back at her. _He_ was her inspiration. _He _probably didn't even remember she existed. As if to taunt her, a Forbes magazine her roommate had picked up sat next to her on the coffee table. _He_ looked up at her from the cover, his eyes empty, his smile long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten Years Prior. . . <em>**

The day was a dreary one, and Ana Steele sat on the bleachers book in hand. Had it been her old high school, she might have been sitting with friends. However, since she had only attended _this_ school for just a few days, she found herself alone.

The school, though different, still maintained the same feel of each and every high school. A clash of adolescent minds attempting to gain something from their times in the halls. The only _real_ difference was that instead of the normal sneakers students wore, most students wore rain boots.

_Seattle._ Her reasoning for moving back in with her father was sound, but she missed the sun. Seattle, as she learned, seemed to always be a bit too cloudy for her taste. The city was more grandiose than what she was used to, but she was sure she'd grow to enjoy it.

"Hey nerd!" A voice cried from the bottom of the bleachers. Unsure who this person was referencing, Ana continued to keep her face in her book. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

She lifted her head, pushing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. "Are you speaking to me?" She questioned the burly boy on the track field.

"I just said that... _man_ someone with her face in a book, you think she'd be smarter."

Ana, not used to being picked on, rolled her eyes and let them drift back to her book. While she maintained her composure, she felt a twinge of hurt deep in her belly.

"If you actually moved that book away, maybe took off those glass... you could be pretty..." She found the boy closer to her, close enough to try and push down her book, a grin on his face.

Pushing her book down, she narrowed her eyes. "Please get away from me."

"Come on... your a freshman... i'm a junior, might help raised your popul-"

"I'm pretty sure she said leave her alone." Spoke a voice from a few benches away. Had he not just spoken, Ana would not have even noticed him sitting there. A boy, she was sure was about her age, removed the hood of his sweatshirt and stood. His height was not that of a freshman, but possibly a senior. His copper hair was messy, his eyes a slate gray. He was in fact, possibly the most handsome boy she had ever seen.

The burly boy turned away from Ana, and let out a laugh. "Aren't you Elliot's brother? Why don't you go home and hang out with your mommy..."

It happened fast. The copper haired boy lunged at the burly one, delivering a blow to his face that Ana was sure would break his nose. She moved back, yelling for them to stop, yelling for someone...

**_Two weeks later . . . _**

After the fight, Ana had found out the boy's name was Christian Grey, brother to Elliot Gray who was older than him. It seemed this was not the first time this had happened; him fighting was a regular thing and this was the second time he had been suspended for it.

She had waited the two weeks for him to come back to school, and had found herself making friends with one _Kate Kavanagh_, daughter of some big media hot shot. While she had gone on and on through lunch about how Ana should get contacts, Ana just found herself looking around for the copper haired boy. There, at lunch sitting in the corner, she found him.

"Kate.. i'll be right back." Ana said lightly, her friend stopping mid sentence about the difference in contact brands.

Her converse carried her towards him, and she sat at his table, ignoring the glare he gave her.

"Don't give me that look..." She murmured, and he raised a brown, amused perhaps. "Listen...I wanted to thank you... for defending me. I mean, it was completely irresponsible to do that, considering he wasn't bothering me _that much_, but still... thank you."

Christian stared at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're welcome... and he deserved it. He picks on freshman all of the time." His voice, low, made her shiver. She ignored it.

"Well, maybe I could treat you to ice cream or something some time? I'm sure my dad could driv-"

"No thank you." And he looked back at his food, pushing it around his tray mindlessly.

"Wow... I wasn't asking you out Grey, I was just trying to thank you for-"

"Listen... what's your name?"

Ana shifted uncomfortably, the fact that he interrupted her twice angering her. "Ana... Ana Steele."

"Listen... _Ana_... It's not a problem. I just... don't go out. I don't _hang out _with people." His eyes dropped.

"Well... maybe if you did... everyone wouldn't think you're such an asshole." She replied, and was sure when she stood and walked away, she saw a hit of a smile.

**_Two days later . . ._**

"Thanks you driving me to school Dad... sorry, I woke up late." Ana grumbled, annoyed that she had missed the bus. She had in fact run out just as it was driving away, and obviously they didn't feel the need to stop.

"Annie... don't worry about it." Her stepfather Ray smiled at her, his eyes crinkling. He grinned then, nodding over to the copper haired boy whose head perked up when he saw them pull up. "Looks like you have someone waiting for you?"

Ana looked up, and then let out a small laugh as the boy watched them. "No dad... love you." After a kiss on the cheek she stepped out of the car, stopping to stare at Christian Grey.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. She adjusted her backpack, vaguely aware that they were the only two people not in the building.

"Shouldn't you?" He answered, giving her a small grin. It was quite beautiful.

With a small chuckle, she rolled her eyes. "Touche... were you waiting for me?" Ana adjusted her backpack, and saw that he dropped his gaze, kicking some imaginary rock on the ground.

"I was... I wanted to see if you wanted to get that ice cream."

"I have to get to class Christian." Ana turned her head to see that Ray had already pulled away.

"You never skipped class before? Come on.." And Christian began to walk away, his hands in his pockets. She couldn't help but follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present Day . . ._**

Lost in her thoughts, Ana didn't even notice that the door had swung open and her overly enthusiastic roommate had burst in. Kate was the only friend Ana had kept through high school and even college. She felt a sisterly bond to the blonde bombshell, but sometimes also overwhelmed by her crass attitude.

"Can we _please_ go out tonight Ana? I'm so tired of sitting at home..." Cried Kate, her dramatics something Ana had become immune to.   
><span>

Ana stole a glance at the magazine cover once more before letting her eyes drift to Kate. Her blonde waves bounced as she walked towards Ana, and her lip jutted out into a pout. With a giggle and a roll of her eyes, Ana shook her head.

"Call Jose...I'm really trying to write this Kate, you know that." She replied, tucking her legs beneath her.

Kate flopped on the couch, grumbling about something beneath her breath. She spread her legs out in front of her, her bare feet resting on the coffee table. Ana watched as her roommate picked up the Forbes magazine and flipped through it absentmindedly before her eyes lit up.

"Did you know Christian Grey has a new night club opening tomorrow night?" Kate exclaimed, flipping the magazine over to show Ana.

Right there before her the words read: _... along with his other ventures, Christian Grey will also be opening up his new night club "Ice" September 29th... _She stared at the words, reading them over and over. She felt Kate watching her and her cheeks burned beneath her stare.

"Do you want to go?" Kate urged, nudging Ana on the shoulder. The happiness on her face evident as she awaited her friends reaction.

"But... but what if we see him? He won't recognize me. I haven't spoken to him in ten years Kate." Ana said lightly. She felt her nerves creeping in, but also noted the bubble of excitement she also felt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten years prior . . . <em>**

While their fellow classmates attended class, Ana and Christian were meeting for the second time, skipping their last period. Their ice cream trip had been uneventful, but it seemed both teenagers just wanted someone to spend a little time with that could understand them.

They sat at a picnic table in the park that lay on the block parallel to the school. Ana's elbows were propped up against the wooden table, her face in her hands. She watched as Christian explained that his sister, at the age of five, was becoming quite the hellion.

"But of course... Grace and Carrick don't really yell at her because she's the baby." He finished, rolling his eyes and mimicking Ana's position.

"Why do you call them Grace and Carrick? Why not mom and dad?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she regretted them. She watched as Christian tensed up, and his eyes went blank. Reaching a hand out she touched his arm to which he jerked away. "Christian... i'm sorry, it's none of my business.. So what's your favorite class?"

And just like that he was back to normal and continued to speak about his love for science, and how he would one day change the world.

**_Three week's later . . ._ **

"I think you're my best friend Ana." Christian said so quietly Ana was sure she misheard him.

Together they sat on the bleachers, staring out at the football and track field. The previous three weeks had made her transition between both schools easier. They helped each other with homework. She found out he didn't like to be touched, and that he had been adopted. He learned the reasoning behind her move. They were both two lost souls, trying to figure out their place in the world, and were able to get clarity together.

She turned her head towards him, pushing her glasses up. "I think you're my best friend too Christian..."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ana found herself being awoken by a rapping against her window. She stood, blinking the sleep from her eyes and walked to the window, glancing out. There stood Christian, throwing rocks again and again. She noted as he threw them, he stumbled.<p>

Ten minutes later, she found herself outside in jeans and a white t-shirt, her hair thrown up in a messy bun. "_Christian! What're you doing?!" _She whispered, looking back to be sure her father's light was still off. It was apparent from not only his posture, but also his breath that he was drunk. Taking another look at him, she noted his fist was covered in blood. _"_What did you do? Did you get into another fight?"

"Ana... you look... _good._" He mumbled, taking a step towards her to which she ignored. She immediately grabbed his hand, and though he tensed up he allowed her to.

"We need to get this cleaned up... come on... _be quiet!_" She walked into the house once more, tip toeing up her stairs and looking back to make sure he was following. Once she passed her Ray's room and could hear his snores, she felt calmer. After bringing him into the bathroom she shut the door, turning on the sink and thrusting his hand beneath it.

"I want some answers. Why are you drunk? And why were you fighting?" Ana said as the water ran red.

"I got into my dads liquor cabinet. Seemed like a good idea..." He slurred, "Some jocks were having a party so I crashed it and knocked out the captain of the football team..." He grinned, as if he were proud. "They started chasing me... so I came here..."

"You thought the best place to go... when a bunch of jocks were chasing you... was my house?" She squeaked, raising her eyebrows. Noticing the water was now clear she turned off the sink.

"I wanted to see you... you're my best friend..."

Her features softened, and in return so did his. "You have to stop this Christian... this drinking and fighting-"

"Can I sleep here?" He interrupted, his eyes beginning to droop.

Ana bit her lower lip, assessing the situation. Here was the most gorgeous boy she had ever known, _her best friend_, standing before her... drunk and wanting to stay the night.

"Please?" He murmured. "I can sleep on the floor."

And that's how they fell asleep, Ana on her bed, and Christian laying a foot away from her on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day . . . <strong>_

"Steele... you look _hot._" Kate exclaimed.

Ana observed her figure in the mirror. She could admit, she did in fact look _hot_. Her brown hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders down to her breasts. Blue eyes were lined in coal, and the black dress that hugged her curves _made_ her feel attractive. The difference in her high school appearance and now was obvious. She had, at the age of seventeen, finally developed. After high school, she had finally accepted contacts instead of her black rimmed glasses. Overall, she looked like a woman.

Kate, on the other hand, had always been developed. She had men from college hitting on her when she was still just seventeen. Tonight her blonde curls were piled high on her head and her figure was wrapped in red material. Her influence from her father was able to secure them two VIP passes into _Ice,_ and her father had rented them a limo.

It was only an hour later that they were dropped off, stepping outside of the limo to be greeted by flashing lights. Just as any grand opening of a business opened by Christian Grey, the photographers waited. How that shy, scared boy became _this_, Ana would never know.

Kate, in her element, posed for the cameras. Ana, on the other hand, pulled away trying to make her way inside. The lights continued flashing, and she found herself brought back to another time.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten years prior . . .<br>_**_Five months after Ana and Christian met. _

The flash of a camera dazed Ana, small lights appearing in her vision. She stood in the foyer of Christians elaborate home in front of his parents in a silver tea-length dress. Ray stood next to them, his own disposable camera flashing away.

"Oh! Christian! You forgot..." Christian's mother Grace exclaimed running into the kitchen. Ana liked her immediately. Though it should have been obvious from her profession as a pediatric doctor, Ana found that in person Grace was the most caring person she had ever met.

"Mom..." Christian began, rolling his eyes. He had stood next to Ana through the pictures for their Spring Dance, but both made sure not to touch one another.

His mother appeared again, a small plastic box in her hands holding a white rose corsage. After much fumbling and a few giggles and exasperated sighs, it now sat snug on Ana's wrist.

"Did I miss it? Did I miss the pictures?" The voice came from the entrance and in walked a blonde woman, her hair done in a bob. Her features were sharp, and she was quite beautiful. Ana watched as she immediately walked towards Grace, giving her kisses on both of her cheeks.

"Elena! You made it! We are just finishing up." Grace said, her eyes falling on her middle adopted child.

Christian, uncomfortable with the attention, gave Ana a look that she was learning well. _Let's get out of here_.

"Dad... we're ready."

Ray, excited to be a part of the festivities, waved good bye to Christians family and walked out to start the car.

As they tried to leave, Ana couldn't help but notice the look Elena was giving Christian. It was greedy, territorial almost.

"Oh, Christian!" Elena said, reaching a hand out to get his attention. "Don't forgot, tomorrow afternoon... the yard work."

Christian made no movement towards her, nor did he answer. Ana walked out behind him, taking one last glance at Elena. She couldn't help but notice the knowing look on her face.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Christian and Ana sat on a dock, overlooking the water. The dance hall, rented out by the school had a great view. They both noticed the other students sneaking out into the darker, more intimate areas, but ignored them. They had danced together, only through fast songs, Ana making sure to respect his space. Once the slow songs would come on, both would make their way towards the food and drinks.<p>

"Ana..." Christian began, staring out at the gentle waves. "I just want to tell you how much you mean to me. It's always been hard coming from where I came from... being with my family... not having friends. Thanks for asking me out for ice cream." He looked at her then, gray eyes staring into blue.

A blush crept through her cheeks. She smiled at him, vaguely happy that they were in a darker area. "Thanks for punching that guy..." She giggled, biting her lower lip.

"Always be my friend?" Christian asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Always Christian... always."

And while she was sure it must have hurt him to do so, she felt his fingers intertwine with her own.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice_, Ana realized, was unlike any club she had ever been to. The interior was made to symbolize the name, the colors nothing but white and silver. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and from those hung crystals looking like icicles. The staff were scantily clad, but the clothes they _were_ wearing were nothing but white and shimmering. Each bar (the six of them) were covered what looked like ice, and while it looked like the interior should be cold, it was not.

Ana found herself feeling uncomfortable in the grandiose club. The music pounded away, the dance floor already full. Ana, unsure of herself and why she had decided to come, grabbed the nearest shot glass that was being offered on a tray and downed it. It burned on the way down.

"Ana! Look at you, drinking already. Relax!" Kate said, grabbing her own shot glass and offering it up in a salute. After pouring it in her mouth and placing the glass back on the tray, she began to let her body move. Kate, being the beautiful woman she was, was already becoming the attention of men closest to them. "Oh!" She started, grabbing Ana's hand and pointing with her other. "Look!"

And there he was, walking through the door way, the flashes of the cameras behind him. In a slate grey suit, he looked like something straight of GQ, making Ana feel weak at the knees. His copper hair hadn't changed a bit, still sitting unruly on his head. The only thing that had become different about her childhood friend was his eyes, bored and unfeeling.

People immediately flooded towards him but were thwarted by two men in black suits, looking like the secret service.

Ana immediately felt her mouth dry. The man before her lifted his eyes towards her, blue meeting with grey. She was sure she saw them widen before she turned and ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten years prior . . .<br>**One week after Christian helps Elena . . ._

"So where's your other half?" Kate asked, dropping her lunch tray across from Ana. She immediately opened her iced tea, drinking half of the bottle in one shot.

Ana lifted her eyes to look at Kate, not wanting to show her the hurt that was brewing deep in her heart. Ana had not heard from Christian since the day after the dance. After multiple calls, attempts to say hi in the hallway, she was giving up. She had thought over and over about the night of the dance, and remembered his words... _always_.

With a huff, she took a bite of her apple before her eyes fell on the copper haired boy walking into the cafeteria. He looked different, she noticed, more adult like perhaps. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Kate was watching her carefully.

"I'm going to talk to him... and he is _not_ going to ignore me..." Ana grumbled, standing and making her way towards him.

He sat down at a table, pulled out a book and began to read without even giving a glance her way. Ana sat down without a word and grabbed his book, sliding it down the table. He looked up at her, his eyes blank.

"What the hell is your problem Christian?" Ana all but yelled. She slapped her hand down on the table as she spoke, rage setting deep in her bones.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Was his response, and she wanted to rip that hair right out of his head.

She felt her eyes burn, and blinked back the tears forming. "Did I do something to you? Why have you been ignoring me? I thought you said we were friends Christian... _always_. Remember?"

He at least had the decency to look down ashamed. "I can't be your friend anymore Ana."

Not the words she was expecting, she sputtered. "W-What? Why?"

"It's just... I'm seeing someone... and I don't think it's best that we hang out anymore."

Ana's heart dropped into her stomach... or at least that's how it felt. It wasn't as if she thought she would ever _date_ Christian, but they belonged to one another. He kept her sane in this new town, and now he didn't want to be her friend? Because he was _seeing_ someone?

"Oh... well... okay..."

Ana watched him for one more moment before standing. She felt numb. She walked past Kate... and then she ran.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day . . . . <strong>_

In the corner she stood, her head against the wall. She spoke silently to herself as she breathed in and out.

"_In... out..." _She whispered. She felt a sheen of sweat across her skin, the result of the ongoing panic attack.

She groaned, and lifted a hand to hit it against the wall.

"Ma'am..." A voice spoke from behind her. She jumped, turning quickly to see one of the men in black staring at her. "My name is Jason Taylor. Mr. Grey would like to speak with you."

And because she didn't know what to say, she let him lead her into a private room.

* * *

><p>Christian Grey sat facing the glass wall that overlooked the floor of his newest venture. As with any place that he owned, it was crowded with the most elite people of Seattle. The entire thing had been proposed to him by an outside source, and as he deemed it an acceptable new business, he backed it.<p>

At first, when he had entered the club, he assumed the night would be over quickly. He wasn't much for 'going out', especially when it had to do with business, but then he saw her.

Though she looked different, he knew exactly who it was. He had watched her grow through the rest of his years of High School, had kept an eye on her while still keeping his distance. Breaking his friendship with her had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do, but it had to be done. He needed to fix his life, and Elena helped him.

"Sir." He heard Taylor say from behind him. He stood, turning and let his eyes fall on the beautiful woman before him. Her blue eyes were narrowed and the aura that surrounded her was full of tension. Could he blame her?

"Thank you Taylor, that will be all for now." Christian said, his eyes never leaving the brunette in front of him.

"So... Ana... you look great." He began, taking a few steps towards her. Her eyes narrowed even more, and both arms crossed over her chest.

She replied with a snarky, "You look rich."

He chuckled, rubbing his hands together and looking at his feet. He _did_ look rich. His entire ensemble cost him over four thousand dollars, including the watch on his wrist.

"Are you having a good night?" He asked, clearing his throat, unsure of what to say.

"No. Are you?"

"Not particularly." He grinned at her and while it worked on most women, it obviously did not work on her.

"Ah. Well if that's all.." She made to turn in her steps, but he grasped her arm lightly. The unspoken words between them filled the room, and he was sure he saw her eyes tear up.

"Ana..." Christian began, but she shook her head, willing him to stop speaking. Not one for taking directions from any other person, he continued. "Ana, please. We need to talk."

Ana grumbled something unintelligibly under her breath, flopping herself in one of the chairs facing the glass. After crossing one leg over the other, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay." She said, "Talk."

"When did you get such a smart mouth?" Christian asked, but when a glare was thrown his way he added a, "Sorry."

Sitting in the chair next to her, Christian picked up a glass of scotch that had been sitting near him. He swished it around the glass before taking a swig.

"My first question... how have you been?"

* * *

><p>Ana stared at the man sitting next to her. He was as gorgeous as he looked in the tabloids, but she missed the boy he used to be. As much as she had wanted to tell his bodyguard to fly a kite, she had come here to see him, and see him she would. His eyes softened as he spoke to her and she frowned.<p>

How had she been. How would she answer that? She had been thinking about him for ten years, that was the answer.

"I've been fine." She replied.

"Are you employed?" He asked, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Of course i'm employed! I don't understand, did you have your bodyguard bring me in here to ask me stupid questions Christian?"

Perhaps he had never been challenged before, because he looked shocked. Furrowing his brow, he looked back at the dance floor.

"No Ana. I asked him to find you because I was shocked to see you. It's been quite some time, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you. I'm not really a fan of surprises." He said staring at the dance floor.

"You don't like surprises? Oh, you mean like being completely surprised that your best friend, the only person you had, just decided he couldn't _be_ friends with you anymore?! Because he started dating someone?!" She jumped up and walked towards the door, only to have him follow her, his speed overtaking her.

Stepping in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders. She tensed beneath his touch but looked up at him either way.

"I know... it seemed wrong. But I needed it Ana, I... just wasn't in a good place. I needed it." Christian said, but she wasn't having it.

"It didn't _seem_ wrong. It _was_ wrong. You abandoned me. Do you know how hard it was? Knowing that I wasn't good enough for you? Then seeing you all of these years in every magazine I come across." The fight that Ana was having trying to hold back her tears was over. They came spilling over, smudging her makeup she was sure. She felt ashamed to be crying in front of him, especially after imagining this conversation for years.

She pulled away from him, and shook her head. "This was a mistake. I'm sorry. Your club is beautiful... I need to go." And she walked away, leaving him standing alone the same way he left her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. I wanted to just take a quick moment to thank you all for your reviews. :) Please enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Christian watched as Ana's figure retreated through the door. The sight of her crying should have softened him, but he only felt angry, a familiar rage setting in. He turned and walked towards the glass once more, sitting in the chair. Both arms outstretched, he crossed one leg over the other. Had he hurt her so much?<p>

He let out a groan, lifting one hand to pull at his hair. _Of course_ he had hurt her. But what else could he have done? There was no way that he could have had his relationship with Elena while also being friends with Ana. She wouldn't have understood. How could any one person understand why a fifteen year old would decide to engage in a sexual relationship with someone in their thirties. Even more so, Ana would have never understood his decision to be involved in his lifestyle and his need for control.

At the same time, it had hurt him just as bad when he had ended their friendship. The fleeting hope that it could be fixed had crossed his mind when he saw her, but it was obvious that wouldn't work.

His eyes trailed over the dance floor, the sight of bodies moving against one another unwelcoming to him. Or at least it was until he saw Ana in the center of the floor, moving with some blonde woman he recognized from school as well. He narrowed his eyes, his anger growing as he saw a man behind her, his hands on her hips.

Christian stood, and without any preamble, walked out of the door away from Taylor who attempted to follow him. Down the stairs he went, ignoring the stares of the women that he walked past. He pushed through the people on the floor, cringing as the patrons bumped into him.

And there she was in front of him, in that small black dress that hugged her curves so nicely. She was sweaty, with a drink in her hand that sloshed around as she moved. Her friend, the blonde, moved with her lost in her own world. The man who he had seen dancing against her had moved, but behind her another man began to come close. Christian took the opportunity to move in between them, standing behind her. He tried to ignore the urge to put his hands on her, but instead was granted a look from the blonde that was one of pure shock.

_Kate... her name was Kate._

Ana jumped at the contact and turned her head back. Ten years ago when he looked at her, all he had felt was the need for her to be his friend. Now looking at her figure, her beautiful brown waves cascading down her back, her defined profile... he felt something different.

"What are you doing Christian?" She murmured, drunk.

"Why don't you and your friend come to the private lounge? Drinks on me... I have a few people up there already." Christian leaned his head down to speak in her ear. She shivered against him.

"I don't think so..."

Christian finally placed his hands on her arms, keeping his contact appropriate. He leaned his head down once more to her ear. "Please Ana..."

Why he felt the need to pull her away from these men wanting contact with her, he had no idea.

"Kate! Do you want free drinks?!" Ana yelled to Kate who immediately raised her hands and yelled out her approval.

* * *

><p>The private lounge of <em>Ice<em> was full of quieter music, the tone of the room intimate. Dark corners were full of people, but the largest corner had a roped off sofa that sat next to a large bar. The bartender, a pretty girl, eyed Christian the entire time he sat on the couch.

Kate sat in some deep conversation with Christian's brother, Elliot. She looked more relaxed and calm than Ana had seen her in some time. She noted with interest that Elliot would occasionally push a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Ana, on the other hand, sat tense next to Christian. She swirled around the liquid in the glass, starring down at it.

"What was her name?" She asked, her eyes still on the liquid. She felt Christian tense next to her.

For a half an hour she had sat next to him, not speaking to him. She had simply watched the unfolding of whatever seemed to be happening before her between Kate and his brother.

"Ana," Christian began, "I'm not sure how wise it is to delve into the past. In fact, I'd rather focus on the future."

She laughed, a hearty one, while at the same time rolling her eyes. "The future?"

"I miss being around you... I always have." She was sure the tenderness in his voice was fake. The thought that he missed her hurt, piercing her through the heart.

"Then why'd you do what you did?" Ana looked up at him and she found him either unable or unwilling to answer. "Right, well... I think it's time for us to go... right Kate?" She raised her voice at the last part, Kate glancing her way and narrowing her eyes.

"Ana, i'm not ready to leave." She said, nodding her head subtlety towards Elliot who perked up, looking towards Ana.

"I can give her a ride home." He exclaimed, a grin on his face. He, like his brother, was gorgeous. Blonde curls sat atop his head and his eyes were the brightest of blues.

"No need, she was my ride." Ana said, frowning at Kate. Next to her, Christian stood.

"I'll take you home. Elliot, can you get a ride from Miss Kate?" He asked, smoothing his suit jacket. Elliot winked at him, and Christian began to walk without even checking to be sure Ana was following.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ten Years Prior . . .<br>_**_Two days after Christian ended their friendship. _

"Annie, you have to go to school."

Ana lay on her bed, blankets pulled to her face. Each time she was sure she couldn't cry anymore, more tears spilled. Aside her bed sat an empty box of tissues, the remnants of them laying on the floor.

After their conversation, Ana went home running right into Ray's arms where she cried. It was then she knew she had made the right decision coming to live with him. He cared for her, let her cry, without asking any question other than _"Do I need to kill him?". _

"Just one more day Dad... please?" She whispered, her voice hoarse from her weeping.

"One more day Annie." Ray leaned down to kiss her head and she once again felt thankful that she had him in her life.

* * *

><p>The next day Ana found herself sitting on the bleachers during lunch yet again. A new book sat in her hands and while the cool metal of the bleachers were pressed into her back, it felt comforting. She lifted her eyes only momentarily when she saw Christian walk past with his brother, both smiling at something the other said. <em>Smiling<em>. Without her.

She watched as Christian looked at her, furrowed his brow, and then continued walking.

Was she not cool enough to be around? Not pretty enough? The thoughts that continued to flit through her mind made her slip more and more into the depression she had been fighting when she moved to Seattle.

"Ana!" Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Kate ran up the bleachers, planting herself next to her. "Listen... i'm getting tired of mopey Ana. He was just a boy. You still have _me_ you know..." She smiled at her, and Ana stared, tears threatening to spill over again. "No more crying over boys. My dad is bringing me to the mall tonight... why don't we buy you some new clothes, make him _wish_ he hadn't have just ditched you?"

And while it hurt to hear that she was _ditched_, the idea was welcoming.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana immediately ignored Christian once they stepped outside of the club. The cameras began flashing, but Christian paid no mind to them. She was sure this was something he was used her brown hair over her shoulder, she looked towards the street, looking for a sign of a taxicab. The line to enter the club was still long, full of people whom she was sure might never get in.

While Christian began walking in the direction of a black SUV, Ana turned the opposite way heading towards an area of the road that would be clear. If need be, she could walk home.

The night was a cold one, the air crisp and stinging her cheeks. Her heels clicked against the pavement, a distracting sound that pulled her away from the thought of Kate leaving her to fend for herself. She found that she couldn't exactly be mad at her, especially since Kate hadn't found a man worthy of speaking to since that last mess she dated.

She heard him walking behind her, his own designer shoes tapping the floor. He didn't speak, but simply followed her. Ana occasionally looked behind her to see him with eyebrows raised, his bodyguard behind him.

"Why are you following me?" She finally yelled, turning and stopping him in his tracks. She felt the rage from years ago settling in her bones, her hands in fists at her sides.

"Ana," He began, putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks. "I can't let you walk home alone... it's dark, you're a very pretty girl, and this isn't exactly the _nicest_ part of town."

Ana grabbed at the bottom of her dress, tugging the material between her fingers to calm herself down. "What do you care Christian? You didn't care then, why should you care now?!"

"Don't tell me I didn't care Ana, because that's not true." His voice was low, menacing, but she found herself shocked at his audacity to lie to her face.

"You cared about me? You cared when you told me you couldn't be my friend anymore? When you told me I'd _always_ have you and the next day I saw you you acted like I was _nothing _to you! NOTHING!" She spat at him, walking closer to him. "You ignored me the rest of the time in school except for maybe... what? one or two days?... you never ONCE asked how _I _was doing!"

His bodyguard made to create space between them, but Christian held a hand up.

"I have _always_ cared about you Ana. I had to leave you alone, I had to let you grow up without me... you think you would be this successful if I had still been in your life?" Christian growled at her.

"Successful?" She raised both eyebrows. "How do you even know if i'm successful or not?! You know _nothing_ about me!"

"I know nothing? Okay. I know that you finished high school with the highest honors."

"You attended graduation, of course you knew that." Ana crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that you were accepted into every University you applied to."

She frowned at him, "You could have heard that from someone."

"I know that you are an editor at a very established company, as well as an aspiring novelist."

"What are you _stalking me?! _UGH!" With a huff, she turned, stomping down the road until she found herself in front of a an older and seedier bar.

Pushing the door open, she glanced around the room quickly, the smell of cigarette smoke smacking her in the face. To the left were pool tables, all occupied with what she was sure was bikers, and to the right was a bar. She plopped herself into the middle spot at the bar, raising her fingers to get the attention of the bartender.

"Ana... this is ridiculous now. Are you _trying_ to upset me?" Christian growled at her yet again resulting in her eyes to narrow.

"Shot of tequila please." The bartender immediately went to serve her, placing the shot glass in front of her. Ana shot it back, grimacing.

"My kind of girl..." Said the bartender, leaning forward. "Another?"

"_No_, she won't have another. How much does she owe?" Christian asked, pulling out his designer wallet.

"You are not my father Christian... you can't tell me what to do." She looked to the bartender. "Another please."

Christian glared down at her, and she laughed, thinking back to another time where history seemed to be repeating itself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nine Years Prior . . .<strong>_

Anastasia looked up at the household she was just a few steps from entering. Against her fathers wishes, she had left home to attend a party with Kate that a senior was holding. The house was lit up from within, the music blaring.

Ana felt nervous standing in her blue jeans and white blouse. Never had she attended a party, but with Kate leading her in, she felt slightly more comfortable. However, once she stepped into the home, her nervousness intensified. Always the introvert she frowned, finding herself in the middle of a swarm of high school kids.

"Here Ana! Drink this! It'll make you feel better!" Ana found Kate handing her a red plastic cup, full of a clear liquid. She sniffed it, grimacing afterwards and then downing it. She coughed and sputtered, Kate patting her on the back. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

Still coughing, Ana let Kate drag her into the center of bodies. The music pounded in her ears, and she began to move losing herself in the sound.

"Hi Ana..." She jumped, the voice too close, the breath on her ear. After turning she found herself face to face with Christian Grey.

Ana stared at him, frozen to the spot. Sixteen year old Christian Grey was _much_ different than fifteen year old Christian Grey. Even though he was always gorgeous, he looked mature and she smoldered beneath his gaze.

"Hi Christian..." She replied quietly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, just loud enough for her to here over the music.

"Same thing you are i'm assuming..." She replied, and feeling herself get annoyed, she walked back into the kitchen. Grabbing another drink, she tossed it back, coughing less this time.

"Are you drinking?" Christian asked, leaning up against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows. "You don't drink..."

Ana looked at him, her brow furrowing. "I haven't spoken to you in a year... you don't know what I do and don't do anymore." She grabbed another cup, holding it up to her lips.

"Don't..." He growled at her, and she grimaced at his tone.

"You're not my dad Christian... you can't tell me what to do."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day . . . <strong>_

Christian looked down at the brunette that sat in front of him. He could see her tipsy, now on her third shot of tequila. Tipsy was quickly becoming drunk. He made no move to stop her, just simply watched her, waiting for what he knew was coming.

"You think you can just ... follow me here... _oh!_" Ana, leaning forward, slid off of the chair.

"Gotcha... alright. Time to go." Christian reached into his wallet, throwing out two twenties and lifting Ana bridal style.

"Let me down!"

Christian rolled his eyes at her, stepping out of the bar with Taylor holding the door for him. Taylor, having already left to grab the SUV, opened the door allowing Christian to sit Ana up inside. It was only a moment before she leaned out, vomiting on the sidewalk. Grabbing her hair, he held it back, waiting until the heaves stopped.

He slid into his own side of the SUV, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to her. When he noticed she wasn't grabbing it he looked towards her only to see that she had already passed out. He reached over to grab her seat belt and buckled it, frowning only when she fell against him.

"This is going to be _quite _a night..." He grumbled, trying to ignore Taylor chuckling from the front seat.

* * *

><p>Ana awoke to the sound of an alarm clock, news blaring from the speakers. She sat up quickly, grabbing at the sheets that felt much softer than hers. Looking around the room she realized quickly she was <em>not<em> home.

"You're finally up. I was wondering when you would be."

Ana's head whipped around only to see Christian sitting in a dark leather chair across the room. Why he was watching her sleep she couldn't fathom. She took inventory of herself. Clothes? Check - and frankly that was all she cared about.

"What am I doing here?" She asked lightly, raising a hand to brush her hair from her eyes.

"You passed out in my vehicle last night, after throwing up all over the sidewalk. Why you don't care about your personal safety, i'm not sure, but it was reckless Ana." Christian said.

"Is this your bed?"

"It's the guest room. I didn't think you'd want to be in _my _bed with _me._"

"And whoever else spends the night there..."

"No one does Ana." Christian stood, pointing to the Advil and orange juice sitting on her night stand. "Drink up. Breakfast is downstairs."

And he walked from the room, leaving her alone.

* * *

><p>Christian flipped the page of his newspaper, ignoring the bustling of Gail in the kitchen whom he was sure was happy someone <em>normal <em>was there. It only took about twenty minutes before Ana descended down the stairs into the kitchen, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

"I'd like a ride home please." She mumbled, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Laid out on the counter were eggs, bacon, packages, sausage and fruit. Here he was offering her a hearty breakfast, and she was denying it?

"Please eat Ana." He replied, his eyes dropping back to his paper.

She huffed, sitting down and pulled food onto her plate, not noticing Gail until her mouth was full. She offered a small wave and an embarrassed smile.

"This is Mrs. Jones Ana. She takes care of well.. just about everything here."

Just as Ana was about to speak and introduce herself, his bodyguard walked into the room clearing his throat. "Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up."

Christian groaned inwardly, his eyes flitting nervously to Ana who he could tell was confused. It wasn't even a minute later before Elena stepped into the kitchen, her platinum hair still cut perfectly into a bob. While she was obviously older, she still maintained some sort of attractiveness. He was sure it probably had to do with the plastic surgery she kept up on, but it didn't look _bad_ on her.

Her eyes moved quickly from Christian to Ana, attempting to understand the situation, which he knew she wouldn't be able to.

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company this weekend..." She said sweetly, but Christian knew her sweet demeanor was a farce.

"Elena... Lincoln?" Ana's eyes light up with recognition. "Your mom's friend..." She added, looking to Christian. He gave a curt nod. "Okay, well. I'll let you both get back to.. whatever it is you were going to get to."

Christian watched as she took another bite of eggs and went to rinse her plate. He didn't even have time to ask to see her again because Elena sat and began speaking. When he looked up again, she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's apartment, while small, was comforting. After waking up in a grandiose penthouse in one of the most luxurious apartment buildings in Seattle, she found it nice to be back in her own home. Surrounded by photos of both her and Kate, her father and friends, she closed her eyes to let herself calm down. One question kept it's place in the back of her mind: _why was Elena Lincoln in his home? _

Many answers that she thought made sense came flying at her. Perhaps something was going on with his mother, or maybe they were just close family friends. Even though she could think of things that made sense, she knew that something _else_ was happening.

Her fingers paused at the keys of her laptop. With a groan she shut the lid, placing the laptop on the coffee table. She glanced at the clock on the wall. One in the afternoon and Kate _still_ wasn't home. She had sent a simple text to Ana saying 'im OK'. Ana appreciated the thought, but the anger she felt towards her roommate for essentially abandoning her was growing.

A ping from her phone caused her to come back to reality. She looked down at it, surprised to see that Christian Grey's name popped up. When did she get his phone number? With a furrow of her brow she read the message.

_Christian: How are you feeling? I'm very sorry that you left, I was hoping to be able to spend more time with you. _

Ana stared at the message, soaking it in. Spend more time with her? She began to reply.

_Ana: I'm feeling fine. Thank you. You had company, it's understandable. _

Her phone pinged almost immediately.

_Christian: Can I see you again? _

She wasn't sure why, but she felt what she could only describe as butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She still maintained her anger towards him, but when the most beautiful man in Seattle asked if they could see someone again, that someone would most definitely feel butterflies.

_Ana: Yes. But only if you don't avoid my questions. _

Her phone pinged again and while she was sure it would be Christian, she saw the name Jose pop up.

_Jose: Ana can we talk? _

She stared at the words, frowning. Ana had met Jose in her second year of college in a Western Literature class. She found his personality attractive immediately and it seemed he felt the same. However, while she had always wanted to maintain a friendship, he wanted more. It was two weeks ago that he had asked her out. She had been avoiding him like the plague ever since. It was only now that she felt she shouldn't ignore him any longer.

She typed back into the phone to Jose.

_Ana: Sure, we can go get some pizza tonight. _

The response from Christian still had not come in, and she frowned feeling her stomach drop. Minutes passed by that felt like hours until her phone pinged once more and she saw his name.

_Christian: Why don't we meet up later tonight? I have a dinner and perhaps we can have a drink afterwards. _

Ana frowned. After committing to a dinner with Jose, here was the man she had been trying to get answers from for ten years. It was going to be quite the night.

* * *

><p>Christian sat with an arm outstretched on the table, holding a glass of red wine. He swirled it in his cup before taking a sip. The woman that sat across from him had been eyeing him like she might try to eat him for over an hour.<p>

He couldn't stand these meetings, especially when he was attempting to buy her company to take it apart and sell the pieces.

"Christian, can I call you Christian?" Melinda Cole asked, giving Christian a sly grin.

"Mr. Grey would be fine." He replied, taking another sip of wine. He would let her play her game for a moment, think that she was going to have the upper hand. Then he would let her know exactly what he planned on doing with her company.

"Mr. Grey then." She cleared her throat, "All of this talk of business has me tired. I have no plans in selling my business, but what I will do is give you my time tonight if you'd like it, which i'm sure you would."

Shocked at her blunt behavior, he let out a laugh.

"Mrs. Cole, I'll say _Mrs. _because I know you're married. This dinner was simply a formality, because I _will_ buy your company and while I was planning on keeping you aboard, I have no room or tolerance for people who _cheat_. All this tells me is that you would plan to cheat in your company. Now, if you don't want me to call your husband and explain about your predicament, I would suggest we end this dinner and part ways."

Christian felt satisfied when he saw her looking like she had been doused with cold water. She stood, throwing her napkin on the table and stomped out like a child.

After watching her dramatic exit, Christian finished his wine and pulled out his phone to text Ana.

_Christian: My previous engagement ended early. Can I meet you somewhere? _

The response was not immediate but fast enough.

_Ana: I'm still currently out to dinner with someone. I will let you know when i'm done. _

He frowned. Christian had never encountered having to _wait_ on someone. He found himself frustrated that he didn't know who she might be out to dinner with, and couldn't figure out why that bothered him. He placed the phone down and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment. Lifting a finger, he summoned Taylor.

"Track her phone..." He said quietly to him. Taylor gave a curt nod and it only took him about five minutes before he could give him a location. "Isn't there a pub over there? Let's go."

* * *

><p>Ana stared at Jose across from her at the table. It seemed the older he was, the more attractive he was. The night had been full of apologies and an attempt to reconcile their friendship. She had known that he was still wanting to establish a relationship with her, but there had never been a thought in her mind about <em>that<em> kind of relationship with Jose.

After setting her half of the bill on the table, she stood with him, full from the pizza. As she stepped outside of the pizzeria, she was surprised to see that Christian was stepping inside of a pub across the street.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Jose asked, grinning at her.

Ana shook her head, giving an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have plans. Another time though?"

She watched as his smile faltered, but he recovered quickly. After giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek he left, walking to his car. Ana, on the other hand, walked towards the pub. She stepped inside and it only took a moment before she found him, mainly because there was a flock of women staring at him.

Ana sat across from him at his booth, surprised to see that he looked angry.

"Was that your boyfriend Ana?" He questioned, and she found herself shocked at his nerve to ask such a question.

"Does it matter?" She replied, lifting a hand to wave the waitress over who looked unhappy she was there and couldn't flirt with Christian on her own. "I'll have a gin and tonic please." She said, smiling. The waitress looked to Christian again who stated he was fine.

"It does matter. I don't want to take you away from time with your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend Christian..." She mumbled, sure she imagined the way his face lit up just a bit.

"Well, good, I'm very sorry our time got cut short before." He took a sip of his drink. She frowned, everything he did looked better when he was doing it.

Ana quickly recovered one her drink was handed to her. She took a gulp, grimacing as she got herself used to the taste. "It's fine... by the way, what's the deal with that? You and Mrs. Lincoln..."

Ana watched as Christian pursed his lips, brow furrowed, unsure of what to say. It was then she was _sure_ something else had been going on.

"We're business partners. I own a portion of her salons."

_Not_ what she was expecting to hear. "You own... salons?" She stifled a giggle, taking another gulp of her drink.

The corner of his mouth perked up in a smile before he reached forward to push a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You've become quite beautiful Anastasia. You were always beautiful, but it's certainly enhanced as you've aged." Christian said quietly and immediately she was sure she misheard him.

"See, how can you say things like that?!" She questioned. "Just stop." She held up her hand. "Stop with the compliments. I want _answers_ Grey."

Christian frowned and then downed the rest of his drink. "You want answers? I'll make you a deal. I want to spend time with you again. _I've missed you, _and it's _very_ hard for me to admit that. If you at least take the chance to get to know me again, then i'll give you answers."

She thought about his proposition. "What does that entail though?"

"For every time we spend time together like this.. you can ask me a question."

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"You already did. You asked about Elena."

Unsure of what that had to do with anything, Ana finished her drink. "Fine Christian. We'll do it your way."

Christian stood, pushing in his chair. "Great. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow night? I'll have Andrea call you with the information."

And while Ana stood feeling confused, she also felt hopeful that she might finally get her answers and move on with her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I would just like to thank you all for your reviews. I understand that many of you want Ana to be stronger, and she will be - never fear! This chapter might provide a little more insight into her grudge, and will be mostly in the past. I hope you all continue to enjoy what I've thought up. Your reviews make it worth it! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ten Years Prior . . .<strong>  
>One week before the dance. <em>

"Jenny Anderson asked me to the dance Ana." Said Christian. He sat on his back deck, legs hanging over the side.

Ana sat next to him, an iced tea in her hands. Behind them, little Mia ran around in circles playing with her older brother Elliot. It was quite a picturesque day, the sun shining bright over the water. The only thing that could kill her day was Christian telling her someone had asked him out.

She could admit to herself that she liked him, but she knew that _dating _him would be unrealistic. He had made many strides to becoming more sociable, but the idea of ruining their friendship was enough to make her get over her little crush.

Ana cleared her throat, looking at him from the corner of her eye. His cooper hair was moving slightly in the wind and his grey eyes were settled on the water that lapped against the dock.

"What did you say to her?" She asked lightly, attempting to sound uninterested.

She could hear the grin in his voice when he spoke, "Of course I told her no. I wanted to go with someone else."

Ana had that feeling, the one where her stomach felt like she had just ridden a roller coaster. "Who?" She asked.

"You. You're my best friend.. I _hate_ dances, but you are a girl, and I know that's kind of a girl thing. So I thought maybe you and I could go together. Plus... then I don't have to worry about ... you know." Christian began, raising an hand to indicate the rest of his sentence by waving it over his chest.

She knew what he meant. He didn't have to worry about her _touching him_, because she understood him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night of the dance.<em>**

Christian looked down at her fingers intertwined with his. The fear he felt subsided when he saw the slow blush of her cheeks appear. Music pounded still from the hall, but the sound of the water was much more soothing.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Ana turned her head to him, confused. "The music is inside.." She stammered.

He stood either way, grabbing her hand to help her up. "Just... keep your hands on my shoulder. You know where." He murmured, but he didn't need to tell her.

Her fingers touched his shoulders and for a moment he tensed. He felt himself relax though when he placed his hands on her hips. They moved slowly, swaying to the music that they could faintly hear. He kept his eyes on her, though he noted that she kept her own averted.

While his brother Elliot had a steady stream of girlfriends, Christian had never even kissed a girl. It was only now that he felt the urge to do so. Her lips looked soft in the moonlight, and he couldn't help himself when he leaned forward to press his own against them.

He felt Ana melt beneath his kiss, and a moment later he pulled away. Not sure if what he had done was right or wrong, he waited for her reaction.

"I... I don't..." She murmured, but he stopped her by giving her his jaw dropping smile.

"Ana, don't look too much into it. I just figured I wanted you to be my first kiss."

"_Holy shit! _Little Christian Grey is actually kissing a girl! Its the _nerd!_" Came a voice, and they both turned to see the captain of the football team. Christian vaguely remembered crashing his party on a drunken binge of his and also punching him in the face.

He felt himself getting red, his temper flaring. "_Shut up..._" He growled, moving his hands to ball his fists at his side.

"Why? What are you going to do?" The meat head walked closer, flanked by another football player.

"Christian..." Ana murmured, putting a hand on his arm. "Stop. Just walk away. Please..."

Looking at her in her dress, her hair done, her beautiful smile, he felt himself calm slowly. He grabbed her hand, turning to walk away with her, ignoring the yells behind him and feeling like he was finally taking a step in the right direction.

* * *

><p>"Annie, what's with this smile of yours? Your face is going to get stuck like that if you don't stop." Ray joked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.<p>

Together they sat, a bowl of popcorn sitting between them. Ana picked through the popcorn, looking for the chocolate she had thrown in there. The TV played before them, an old Western streaming across the screen.

Since Ana had returned home from the dance, she couldn't rid herself of her smile. The butterflies that had made their way into her stomach fluttered around endlessly.

"Sorry Dad... just had a good time at the dance." She said, curling her legs beneath her.

"Good time... hope not _too _good since I saw that boy have the same smile."

Ana giggled, shaking her head. She was sure her father was confused at her happiness. The day she had come to live with Ray he had cried for an hour. She had looked broken, her nose still bruised from her current Step-Father's latest temper tantrum. _  
><em>

"Annie... I have to tell you.. it's nice having my little girl back." Ray said, his voice shaking. She was sure when he smiled she saw his eyes glisten.

Moving closer to him, Ana placed her head on Ray's shoulder. "It's nice being back Dad..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Present Day. . . <em>**

Ana dragged the eyeliner pencil over her eyelid, holding the corner tightly. The resulting look was flattering, her blue eyes lined in coal. Christian had sent her a text message with a location of where they could go eat together and of course she was sure it was a place out of her league. Kate had given her a deep plum sheath dress to wear that she accompanied with black stiletto heels.

"So... I don't understand." Kate began, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "You are going out with him... again."

"Yes." Ana answered, putting some light pink lip gloss on.

"After how mad you've been with him."

"Kate," She turned, her brown waves falling over one shoulder. "I just need answers, then I can put this to rest, move on with my life and finish writing my book."

Kate stared at her, a small smile on her lips. While Kate was inquisitive, she was never judgmental. "Elliot says he's quite the charmer, so... be careful Steele."

Ana smiled at her, leaning forward to hug her best friend. "There is no way i'm going to be charmed by Christian Grey... _again_."

* * *

><p>The Mile High Club was yet another one of Christian's business ventures. Sitting at the top of Columbia Tower, the restaurant had no rival. Ana had pressed that she meet him there, not wanting to be stranded should she have needed a ride home. After the long ride up seventy-eight floors, she found herself greeted by a hostess that was impeccably dressed.<p>

"I'm here for a party of two. Last name Grey." Ana stated firmly. She noted with interest that the woman's eyes widened perceptibly.

"This way ma'am." The waitress announced as she began walking. Finally stopping at a private booth in the back, she held an arm out. That arm led right to Christian, sitting in a black button down dress shirt and grey slacks. His hair was messy as always, his face clean shaven.

He stood immediately as he lifted his head, waiting until she was seated to take his seat again.

"Ana... you look lovely." He stated after clearing his throat. In front of him was a wine glass, filled with deep red liquid.

From the corner of her eye she could see his body guard, standing with both hands folded in front of him. The thought of needing a body guard, of never having any privacy, made Ana cringe. Long gone was the feisty teenager replaced with a CEO and master of the world.

"I took the liberty of ordering some food for us as well as a glass of wine for you. I hope you like my choices." He said, elbows on the table and fingers interlocked.

Ana placed her napkin in her lap before letting her eyes fall on the man before her. She knew that amount of women that would kill to be sitting where she was, and yet it didn't hold the same appeal for her as it did for him. Of course he was gorgeous, and of course he would be quite the catch.

"Thank you very much. I guess i'll start with my biggest question. Do you know how much you hurt me?" Ana said, narrowing her eyes.

She noted with delight that he sputtered on his wine. Lifting a napkin to dab at the corners of his mouth he watched her, sizing her up. "Yes Ana, I do. I'm very sorry that I had hurt you, but it wasn't intentional."

Wasn't _intentional._ She frowned at his words, watching as the waitress placed an appetizer of assorted cheeses and breads before them. "It wasn't intentional?" She squeaked. "Accidentally closing the door on someones fingers... that's hurting while being unintentional."

She could tell he was not used to be challenged or spoken to the way she was speaking to him, but she could care less.

"Why don't we start eating? Tell me about yourself... how is your father doing?" Christian asked, effectively changing the conversation.

"Ray is fine. He's been fishing and still hasn't even gone on a date. That I _know_ of." Ana replied, scooping some cheese onto a piece of bread.

Christian grinned at her, taking a bite of his own bread. "What about you Ana? Have you gone on many dates?"

"That's a very inappropriate question to ask Christian... I could ask you the same thing."

"I don't go on dates Ana. I don't... _date_."

They sat quiet together until the cheese was taken away and replaced with their main dish. She stared at the fish with asparagus that sat before her and frowned. Was she not even enough in his league to know what type of fish she was looking at?

"It's cod..." He mentioned lightly, using his fork to break off a piece.

"What do you do then if you don't go on dates?" She prodded, after letting the white fish slide down her throat. _Delicious._

Christian grinned sheepishly at her, his eyes growing dark. She narrowed her own at him, choosing to come back to that question later.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night had gone on smoothly, Christian occasionally asking questions about Ana's life. They stood together at the exit of the restaurant, his body guard standing closely behind.<p>

"So when can I see you again Ana?" Christian asked, his hands in the pockets of his slacks.

Ana, after fishing her keys out of her purse, looked up at him. "Maybe next time we can go out and eat my kind of food. You know, pizza and beer." She gave him a small smile, feeling like she had accomplished nothing in their time together.

"Until then Ana." And he leaned down, kissing her cheek and sparking a fire in her that she was sure had been put out a long, long time ago.


End file.
